


i thought they were brothers!

by Sphenimersus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Assumptions, Crack, Gen, Idiot Shanks, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: In which Shanks is an idiot and makes assumptions. (His old captain is cursing him from Davy Jones' Locker.)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	i thought they were brothers!

Shanks stared at Luffy's grin that looked incredibly familiar. Yeah, it had a little bit of Garp's maniacal grin, but it also reminded him of his old captain. The eyes were a little similar to Captain's eyes. The eyes that showed he was seeking for adventure.

Then Shanks thought, _Could he be…?_

"I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

 _Oh, he totally is,_ Shanks grinned. He decided to part with his treasured hat and leave it in Luffy's care.

Sure, Anchor's age was four years off considering Captain was executed twelve years ago, but Shanks had seen and heard stranger things in the Grand Line. Maybe whoever Luffy's mom was got transported four years into the future to escape the hunt for the Pirate King's unborn child.

And _oh my god_ , everything made sense now! If Anchor's gramps is Monkey D. Garp, then his mom must be Garp's only child. That meant Captain started flirting with Garp's daughter, so that batshit crazy marine must have chased them to get Captain away from his precious daughter. No wonder he chased after them so relentlessly. It really was Captain's fault that he had almost died countless times while aboard the _Oro Jackson_.

Although Shanks was curious who the hell in their right mind had a child with _Garp_ , that wasn't important because Shanks found his captain's kid! And of course it'd make sense that no one could find him because Garp the Fist was protecting them. (And with the time travel theory, then of course no one would find them because that meant they literally got whisked away from the past.)

As for where Luffy's mom was... well, Shanks didn't really think much about it. After all, if she had been able to charm his captain, then she must have been someone who refused to stay in one place. Not only that, but she was obviously a member of the _D_ family. The _Monkey D_ family. It would be weirder if she was actually present in Luffy's life!

_(A small voice in the back of Shanks' mind asked, "What about Miss Rouge?"_

_But then Luffy did something dumb again by trying to run on water because, according to the little guy's words, "It's gonna be lonely again!" So Shanks quickly forgot about the little voice in his head to save the dumb Anchor.)_

* * *

_7 Years Later_

Enter Portgas D. Ace. Shanks was definitely surprised by the sudden visit of a pretty famous rookie. When the young man politely (Politely!!) bowed to him and said thank you, the red-haired pirate was completely confused.

"You saved Luffy's life, so thank you!"

"Eh, you know Anchor?!"

"He's my little brother," Ace grinned. "He never stopped talking about you."

 _Brother?_ Shanks squinted and started seeing resemblance of the young man in front of him and his old captain.

_Portgas… Portgas? Portgas!_

_Holy shit, that's Miss Rouge's name!_

Shanks, internally panicking, couldn't help but think, _Holy shit, captain was an asshole. He slept with two ladies and got them both pregnant before he was executed. No wonder Anchor and this Ace guy aren't using their dad's name._ And well, to be fair, it was probably way safer to use their mothers' surnames. Going out to sea with the name "Gol" was a certain death sentence after all.

Ugh, Shanks didn't want to think anymore, so instead, he cheered, "Let's party! In honor of meeting Anchor's brother!"

* * *

When Ace's father was announced, Shanks wasn't surprised. But later, when the Visual Den Den Mushi was showing the two brothers running away, Sengoku announced that Luffy's father was Dragon the Revolutionary.

 _"What?!"_ Shanks definitely let out an unmanly shriek, but he had thought Luffy was also Captain's kid. And, oh shit, his captain was probably swearing at him from Davy Jones' Locker for assuming he had slept with two ladies. And oh shit, that meant that Garp really was a crazy nutjob that chased after the Roger Pirates for the hell of it. Garp only had one kid, and based on what was just said, that one kid was Dragon.

(In his defense, Shanks only knew that Garp had a single kid. He had no idea that kid was a boy.)


End file.
